Waiting for Magic
by Alicia Jennings
Summary: After Annie's death, Sirius nearly kills himself with grief, Harry and Hermione postpone wedding plans, Ron goes to work at the Ministry, Lupin enlists in the worldwide wizard army, and Voldemort lives on. But has the grave truly claimed Annie's body?
1. Default Chapter

WAITING FOR MAGIC  
A Work of Fanfiction by Alicia Marie Jennings  
  
~  
  
Kiss me baby,  
I am Snow White sleeping in a coffin  
Waiting for you  
Waiting for magic, baby  
I'm so tired of lying in a coffin  
Waiting for you  
Waiting for magic  
  
-Ace of Base, "Waiting for Magic"  
~  
After Annie's death, the Hogwarts seventh years graduate and go about their normal lives. Well - ALMOST all of them.  
  
Harry and Hermione postpone wedding plans so Harry can be a "baby-sitter" for Sirius, who has nearly killed himself with grief. The fiancees are accepted at Hogwarts as student teachers.   
  
Ron goes to work at the Ministry of Magic, at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.   
  
Remus Lupin, seeking revenge for his goddaughter's death, enlists in the worldwide wizarding army.  
  
And Voldemort still lives on.  
  
~  
  
Chapter One  
By Alicia Jennings  
~  
  
*dream*  
  
............Harry...  
  
...What? Who are you....  
  
..Take care of Sirius for me....  
  
...What do you want with me.......  
  
...Just keep watch over him...  
  
.........Annie?  
  
*  
  
Harry awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up so fast that he banged his head on the top of the headboard. "Ouch!" His scar ached dully.  
  
He put his head between his knees, waiting for the pain to subside. It was the fourth time he'd had this dream, and he knew that it was a bad sign in the wizarding world if you had reoccuring dreams - especially a bad sign for him.  
  
It was August 10th, 1997 - not long after his graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He wasn't quite sure that it had sunk in yet - he was a FULLY QUALIFIED WIZARD. He could practice magic freely, there was no underage wizarding law to hold him back.  
  
And yet...while he should be happy, he'd never been so full of grief in his life. He often wondered why, too. It was true that he and Annie had developed a great friendship in the months he'd known her. But he'd already been through so much in his life - losing his parents, living with his horrid aunt, uncle and cousin, facing Voldemort, and yet...  
  
Shaking off the memories that threatened to engulf his very soul, Harry forgot the ache in his forehead and threw back the covers. The alarm clock next to his bed boldly displayed the bright red message: 5:15AM. He groaned. Today he was supposed to meet with Hermione in Diagon Alley to go shopping, and he didn't want to greet his fiancee with dark circles under his bloodshot green eyes. Nevertheless, he'd have to and just hope Hermione loved him no matter how he looked. And right now, to be honest - "I look like hell frozen over."  
  
As quietly as possible, Harry jumped out of bed and got dressed. The stars were still out, and the sun showed no signs of making an appearance just yet. He looked to the sky.  
  
"Annie....if you can hear me.....please.....just let Sirius get over his grief. And help me get over mine."  
  
~  
  
Annelise looked down from a circle of friends to the earth below. Lily read her thoughts.  
  
"Annie, give him time."  
  
"I know, Lily. I know." She took the young woman's hand as they watched over a friend and son. "I didn't know Harry would take it so hard."  
  
Lily smiled. "Annie, Harry has had such a troubled life, full of dark and shadowy times. You were a bright spot."  
  
"Was I a bright spot for Sirius?"  
  
"Such a silly question!" Lily smoothed Annie's curly hair. "Of course you were. The brightest of all. And you know that."  
  
Annie glanced below. "It seems so dark down there."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Doen't He send angels down to Earth to be guardians?"  
  
Lily nodded. "Sometimes."  
  
"Do you think He would allow me to go?"  
  
~  
  
"Harry!" called Hermione. "Over here!" She waved at him furiously from a table outside of Florean Fortescue's.  
  
"Hermione!" He embraced her, and they shared a rather long kiss that left them (and everyone around them) blushing. "It's so good to see you," he murmured against her light brown hair.  
  
"You too," she whispered. They let go, somewhat reluctantly, opting to hold hands. "How are you? You look tired."  
  
*I knew she'd notice.* he thought. "I know I look awful. Haven't gotten a good eight hours of sleep in forever. I wish things were -" Harry caught himself off. "Well, you know."  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, her eyes glistening. "I know. I wish, too." They walked to the bookstore.  
  
~  
  
Sirius awoke around eight after a night of restless sleep. He blinked a few times, then sat up. The mirror on the wall caught his attention.  
  
*I look like I did when I got out of Azkaban...* And sure enough, he did. The face that had once been filled with love and laughter was pinched and sullen, and the eyes that once sparkled looked like life had been sapped away from them. His hair somewhat reminded him of his father-in-law's.  
  
"I look like hell frozen over," he said aloud, not knowing that another person living here had said that earlier this morning. Muttering incoherently, he slipped on a robe and went into the kitchen.  
  
A heavy summer rain had begun to fall on the British countryside, drenching everything in sight. Sirius thought that the weather matched his mood quite perfectly as he went to the fridge. A note was Spellotaped on the door.  
  
-  
Sirius -  
  
Going into London to meet with Hermione in Diagon Alley - she wants to go shopping and is dragging me along wth her for the ride. I'll be back this afternoon. There's something that may resemble biscuits in the cupboard - take your own risk if you're hungry.  
  
-Harry  
  
-  
  
Sirius shook his head at his godson's UN-resoursefulness. Harry was always trying to cook, and he always failed horribly. Not feeling hungry, he grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat down in the living room, pulling a worn leather photo album off of the bookshelf, flipping to the last pages.  
  
There was a photo of Annie singing at the Christmas Ball, wearing a beautiful dress and the diamonds he'd gotten her. Then another photo, of Annie, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, all laughing like the youth they were. Annie, Cecelia, and Gabrielle, the younger girl looking lovingly at her big sister as a curl of blonde hair kept falling in her face. Then of he and Annie just hours before she died.  
  
The orange juice sat lonely and forgotten as Sirius wept once more over the photo. Little had he known...how very little he had known...all he wanted to do was join her in restful death. That was all he wanted now. Now that he couldn't have her, what was there to live for?  
  
Determination set on his face, he rose from the couch, the photo album falling to the floor in a heap. Slowly, Sirius walked into the kitchen - to the cabinet where the knives were kept. He contemplated about using his wand, but thought better of it. He poised the long, sharp utensil directly over his broken heart.  
  
"God forgive me," he moaned, and drew it back, ready to stab and end it all.  
  
The doorbell then rang.  
  
-  
  
A/N - CLIFFIE!! I only know what's going to happen! Only I! *looks around* Um, yeah....  
  
Sirius has become a mite depressed, eh? C'mon, mate, give the poor guy some slack. His wife just died! The next chapter shall come if I get a good amount of reviews....hint*ahem*hint!  
  
Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. The next chapter - maybe a bit of Remus and Ron. Who knows? You will know if you review......  
  
Love ya!  
Alicia M. Jennings  
  
P.S. - Everyone wish me luck with final exams!!! I hate Civics....  
  
  



	2. Where We Are Now

  
  
  
  
WAITING FOR MAGIC  
Chapter Two  
By Alicia Jennings  
  
~  
  
And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters  
Torn apart  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
  
"Bloody Sunday", U2  
  
-  
  
Remus Lupin glared at the tall, fat pile of forms that awaited him. Being a Commander had it's upsides and it's DEFINITE downsides. Drawing forth a quill from his oak desk, he got to work.  
  
So much had happened over the past two months. So much. And it still hurt to think of his goddaughter. She'd been so young....  
  
Remus shook his head. *Moony, thinking about what might have been isn't going to help. It just isn't. Here you are, an army Commander, and if your troops knew you still cried over Lily and James' deaths that happened twenty years ago....*  
  
A wet spot appeared on the sheet in front of him, blurring the ink and making the paper bubble. He hurriedly tried to pat it dry, but no use. The ink was indistinguishable. He swore.  
  
*Aha!* went his conscience. *There's something that you shouldn't be doing.*  
  
"Like hell I shouldn't."  
  
*Remus...*  
  
"Shut up."  
  
*Listening to me every once in a while is helpful, you know. I am smart.*  
  
"And annoying. Shut up."  
  
*Stupid dolt.*  
  
"That's not nice. I'm not a dolt."  
  
*Yes you are.....Remus is a dolt, Remus is a dolt...*  
  
"Well, you're a smart a-" Remus clamped his mouth shut. "You're a smart aleck."  
  
*You were gonna say something else...*  
  
"Of course I was."  
  
*But you stopped...I'm starting to do my job...*  
  
-  
  
  
-  
  
The doorbell sounded again. Sirius stood, with the sharp knife still poised over his heaving chest. He ignored the annoying bell, and drew the knife back.  
  
The bell sounded for a third time.   
  
"Oh my God....what am I doing?" Sirius whispered to himself. "What would Annie say?" The thought jarred his senses back into reality harshly. Sirius shook, and laid the knife down, drying his face with his sleeve, and made his way toward the door on unsteady legs. The photo album still lay forgotten on the floor where it had fallen, open to the page of he and Annie's wedding pictures.   
  
"Who is it?" he croaked.  
  
"Brennah Marisse," came the answer. "I'm lost."  
  
He fumbled with the chain, wishing he were in something other than pajamas and a robe and that his hair was combed. Slowly, he opened the door.  
  
A very soaked young lady stood on his doorstep, looking much like a drowned rat. She was in her mid-twenties, he could assume, and had long brown hair. She had enourmous green eyes, rimmed with brown lashes, and wasn't really that tall. Her attire consisted of simple green robes and black shoes, and her figure was more solid than willowy.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sirius asked, realizing that his voice sounded horrible.  
  
Her enourmous green eyes got even bigger. "Sirius...ach, my Lord.....Sirius..." She drew a hand to her wide-open mouth.  
  
Sirius' dark, cold eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he asked harshly, "And how do you know me?"  
  
She blushed deeply. "Ah - uh - well, I mean, who doesn' know the infamou' Sirius Black?" she stuttered, clasping her hands. "An' I'm Brennah Marisse. Th' new Music teacher a' Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Music?"  
  
Brennah smiled. "Ah, aye! Dumbledore asked if I may be able to teach a class, an' I o' course said yes. Um, if I may, Mr. Black....coul' I step insi' from th' rain? I am drenched, if I do say so meself."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course....come in," said Sirius, holding the door back to let in the mysterious young lady.   
  
*Of all the wierd happenings.....maybe there is a God in heaven....*  
  
_  
  
After doing mounds of shopping with Hermione and exchanging another long, lengthy kiss, Harry returned home, barging in the front door.  
  
"SIR-I-US! I'm HOOOOOOOOOOME!" He slipped off his light cloak and hung it on a peg by the door, feeling unusually cold for the summer evening. To his surprise, he heard a woman's laughter as Sirius yelled.  
  
"Harry! Come in the parlor! There's someone I want you to meet!"   
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hair. *Surely....* he thought, *Sirius hasn't found him another woman. Has he? Oh God...* Forcing his curious eyebrows back down, Harry stepped in the room, bracing himself for whatever waited there by closing his eyes and clenching his fists.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked bemusedly, "Would you like to open your eyes so you'll avoid the plant sitting directly in your path?"   
  
Harry opened one emerald eye, then the other, and flushed red in absolute embarassment. Sure enough, had he continued on with his eyes closed, he would have walked straight into the large ficus tree that sat beside the bookcase. But then his eyes focused on another peculiar sight, indeed.  
  
A young woman about his age, maybe a few years older, sat on the couch, in Sirius' old bathrobe. She was wet, but so was he from the heavy rain outside. Long brown hair framed her face, and she had green eyes.   
  
Harry couldn't help it. His mouth formed a very round "O" and his eyebrows, once again, shot up. "Wha....but......huh?" Harry crossed his arms, slowly shaking his head and the "O" still formed on his mouth.  
  
"It's nay wha' it looks like," said the woman, her accent hinting at Irish heritage. "I go' lost, and this was th' first house I saw. Saints preserve us if this rain storm hangs aroun' any longer, eh? Ach, th' farmer's crops probably need it, though, eh?"  
  
"Ah...." Harry began, his face showing no signs of going back to normal, "Have we met, miss?"  
  
She chuckled. "Ach, I am so rude! Forgive me, then. I am Brennah Marisse, th' new music teacher a' Hogwarts." Brennah held out her hand, and Harry shook it, perplexed.  
  
"But Dumbledore didn't say anything at the last staff meeting...."  
  
"He wouldn'," said Brennah, grinning. "He isn' the sort tha' likes warning ahead o' time, now is he? No, Dumbledore loves surprises, eh?"  
  
Harry nodded his head, his confusion still showing through. Brennah's eyes captivated him....they were a different color, but they reminded him strangely of somone...he just couldn't place who.  
  
~  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at the report he'd written. It was almost as boring as Percy's cauldron-bottom report, only this one was about the way that twigs on broomsticks should be a regulated 18 inches long. To be frank, he didn't care. *And to be honest,* he thought, *I should be greatful for this job. I got a quick promotion to Vice Director because of Dad's connections.*  
  
There was a rap at the door. "Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Come in, Miss Brown."  
  
Yes indeed, Ron's own secretary was none other than Lavender Brown. She was only taking it as a summer job, but Ron still enjoyed having her around. Her good looks and sweet charm made his days at a boring desk job brighter.  
  
Lavender stepped in, looking professional in a black blazer, knee-length black skirt, and heels. "Mr. Weasley, you have a board meeting at two this afternoon, and the Minister would also like to have a word with you."  
  
"Fudge?" Ron asked, in complete confusion.  
  
"The last I checked, he was still Minister," said Lavender, grinning. "I'm not sure what it's all about. And also, Harry Potter needed a word with you."  
  
"Harry? What'd the old bean want?"  
  
"Not sure on that either, Mr. Weasley. Is there anything you need?"  
  
Ron jumped at his chance. "Yes, actually, Miss Brown, I do need something. I need for you to accompany me to lunch today."  
  
Lavender gaped. "Um...really, sir?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, groaning. "Yes. And don't do the whole "sir" business."  
  
"I'm required to, sir. Ahh - I mean....." Lavender stuttered. "I -"  
  
"Yes or no?" said Ron, now the one grinning.  
  
"Ah - uh -yes!" Lavender smiled. "Um...there was something I needed to be doing....ahh....the coffee! Yes, I needed to see to the coffee...." Lavender stepped out of the office, still flustered, and Ron laughed while he withdrew some parchment.  
  
-  
Harry -  
  
Finally got the nerve to ask "Miss Brown" out to lunch.   
  
Miss Brown, speaking of her, said that you needed to speak with me. Why don't you come up tomorrow around 10am? We'll have tea. You can bring your fiancee if you like.   
  
Regards,  
Ron Weasley  
Vice-Director of the Department of Magical Games and Sports  
-  
  
Tying the pre-signed stationary to his owl's leg, Ron knew he'd get an earful for the title at the bottom of the parchment.  
  
~  
  
"Commander Lupin! Someone here to see you, sir!" The officer stood at attention.  
  
"Who is it, Jonston?" asked Remus tiredly, shuffling papers around on his desk.   
  
"Not sure, sir, she said that she was an old school friend." Jonston still stood at attention, which annoyed Remus.   
  
"At ease, Jonston. Did you run all the tests that I told you to on that evidence we found?"  
  
"Yes, sir. The results will be in this afternoon, sir."  
  
"Good. Dismissed. Tell my visitor to come in." Remus hurriedly tried to straighten his desk, shoving papers into stacks and drawers.  
  
Jonston stood at attention as a woman Remus' age stepped in. "The lady here to see you, sir."  
  
"THANK you, Jonston, you are dismissed," said Remus, and the officer took a hint and closed the door.  
  
The lady had red hair, in curls and under a hat. Her dress and shoes had a twenties-era style to them, and the aura that surrounded her was one of self-posession and dignity. A total stranger could have sensed her persona. "Remus Lupin. It's been....ach! A very long time."  
  
"I agree, Sarah-Anne...?" Remus let the name trail off, realizing that the didn't know she'd married or not. After school, they'd lost touch. He stood, escorting her to a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"O'Riley. I'm a widow. My husban' died a few years ago." Sarah-Anne adjusted her skirt, pulling it over her knees as she sat down. "A severe case o' rheumatic fever."  
  
Remus shook his head as he sat in the chair beside her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were married."  
  
"Not many o' me ol' friends did," she answered lightly.   
  
Remus folded his hands. "I'm assuming you heard about Paralee's daughter and Sirius."  
  
Sarah-Anne sighed, nodding sadly. "Yes. It was all over th' papers. A poor way ta find out, but tha's me fault. I should've stayed in touch wi' you all. It's a shame I didn't get to see Paralee's lil' lass grow up."  
  
"She was beautiful, Sare," said Remus, using his old nickname for his high school love. "Absolutely beautiful. Long black hair....and Paralee's blue eyes. Looked exactly like Paralee, except she didn't have the blonde hair."  
  
"Our goddaughter," whispered Sarah-Anne. "Saints perserve us, Remus, wha' ever happened between you and me?"   
  
Remus shook his head, and they embraced. All of the anxieties and worries and ponderings about each other that had haunted them for fifteen years came to the surfaces. They were too overcome to speak for a moment. Then Remus choked out, "I'm not sure, Sare....I'm just not sure."  
  
Sarah-Anne drew back. "Remus...where's Sirius?"  
  
"Living in the country, a little ways out from London, with Harry. Since Annie's death, he's been...well....suicidal, depressed..not himself. So Harry put off the wedding plans and went to live with him. And from what I've heard, it's been quite stressful."   
  
"I'm sure tha's the truth," Sarah-Anne murmurred. "Remus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we go see him?" Her eyes were pleading.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
-  
  
The room was dark. That's how its' inhabitant liked it. The room was bare too, as its' inhabitant was too enveloped in books to make use of furniture. A small bed was on the south wall, and a shabby desk stood in the corner. At the desk, a candle was burning as the scholar read aloud.  
  
"Spirits shall come down to earth  
With others reunite.  
Lovers lost will love again  
While others are overtaken in strife.  
One must return to the heavens while  
One must remain on earth  
'Tis a hard decision, so make provisions   
For a war of love and hate to be birthed."  
  
The inhabitant placed the book on the table again. "It is beginning now," came a whisper from the mysterious figure. "It is beginning now."  
  
-  
  
A/N-   
  
I'm extremely sorry for taking so long to write this, and I'm sorry this is more of a in-between chapter, but it sets the stage for things about to happen. REVIEW! Please, at least ten!   
  
Love from Alicia Marie Jennings  
  



	3. Sare

  
  
  
  
Waiting For Magic  
Chapter Three  
By Alicia Jennings  
-  
  
"You've got to be kidding, Harry.....It's impossible....no way...."  
  
"I promise you, it's a fact! Dumbledore didn't say a THING at the last staff meeting about any Music teacher!"  
  
"The Cannons really won a game?" Ron's face had a look of bliss, and he'd had it on since Harry told him of the Cannon's victory.  
  
"RON," Harry snapped, "Back to the present conversation."  
  
"Sorry." Ron still wore his look of ecstacy.  
  
Harry continued. "Anyways, I don't know whether to trust her or not. It's funny, you know? She reminds me of Annie, almost. Just a little."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Don't ask me, I've never seen the "mysterious" Brennah. Is Hermione coming by?"  
  
"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "Do you know what that crazy woman is doing? Moving into Hogwarts early!"  
  
Ron snorted. "I loved Hogwarts, don't get me wrong, but she's gone off a bit."  
  
"A bit?" Harry rolled his eyes, idly tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. "Whatever makes her happy, I guess." He looked around. "Where's Professor Lupin? He's late."  
  
"Better late than never," said Lupin, strolling into the office. "Have I missed anything?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Not unless you count Ron's disbelief that the Chudley Cannons won a game."  
  
Lupin chuckled. "Took me a while to believe it, too. Anyways, let's get down to business. Ron?"  
  
"Well, you see, Professor, Harry and I have found a potion...."  
  
-  
  
Hermione breathed in the smell of the castle, standing in the middle of her spacy apartment. Who cared if anyone teased her! This was home, and she knew that Harry felt the same way. She looked at the door by her couch that lead into Harry's apartment. When they were married, they would have a full suite.  
  
"But when will that be?" Hermione thought, sitting down on the plaid-cushioned loveseat. Already the second date had come and gone, and the third date didn't look very hopeful, either. And after you really thought about it for a long while, it all boiled down to Voldemort.   
  
"I don't care how powerful he is," Hermione growled. "If I ever got my hands on him, he'd look like a deformed pretzel..."  
  
It wasn't fair. So much had gone wrong, and it was all his fault. Hermione brushed a tear away, surprising even herself. "I'm Hermione Anne Granger; I'm not supposed to cry!" Hearing a noise, she pushed aside her thoughts, dried her tears, and stepped into the corridor. The sight she beheld would have sent her great-grandmother into prayers galore.  
  
A young woman about her own age was walking - or dancing, rather - down the hallway. Her blonde hair had black streaks in it, and she wore fishnets under her black skirt. Her shirt depicted the Seattle skyline in white glitter, and the noise was coming from her headphones turned up full blast.  
  
Hermione's first thought was, "How'd she get a CD player to work in here?" The second one was, "Who the bloody he-" She waved, trying to get the young woman's attention, but she was too wrapped up in her music, eyes closed. Finally, Hermione walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
She opened her eyes. "Oh! Sorry." She turned off her walkman. "Ahh. You're Hermione Granger, aren't you? Harry Potter's fiancee. Saw your pic in the Worldwide Wizard Gazette on your wedding announcement."  
  
"Uhh...ahh...yes." Hermione blushed, still not used to all the attention. "And...umm.....who are you?"  
  
"Corabelle Leigh. Professor of Muggle Studies." She extended her arm, and they shook hands.   
  
"Well, I guess that makes you my boss then, doesn't it?" asked Hermione, leaning against the wall. Corabelle looked puzzled.  
  
"Boss.....huh?"  
  
"I'm to be the student teacher in Muggle Studies. You're only on a one-year contract, right? I'm to have the job next year."  
  
"Yes," said Corabelle, smiling. "I didn't know that I'd be having a student teacher. But it'll be great! You can grade papers and show me around this place."  
  
"Not a problem," said Hermione, grinning, as they began to walk down the halls. "This is the staff floor, as you know. Here's a staircase that leads to the fourth floor -"  
  
-  
  
The Next Morning -   
  
"Sarah-Anne."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"What....where am I?" Sarah-Anne sat up, running a hand through disheveled curls and blinking sleepily. "Remus? Oh!"  
  
He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Do you want some breakfast? You looked like you were having a restful sleep, so I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Sarah-Anne smiled at him. "Thank you. I need'd it."  
  
Remus smiled back. "Okay. What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"What's bein' served?"  
  
"I make a mean waffle."  
  
"Sounds great." As Lupin started to leave the room, Sarah-Anne called out, "Wait!"  
  
Remus turned. "Yes, Sare?"  
  
"Thanks for lendin' me the extra bedroom. I 'ppreciate it."  
  
He shrugged. "Not a problem. I just hope it wasn't too dusty. I don't have too many guests."  
  
(A/N - No, dear readers, they didn't do anything. Do you think I'd write something like that?)  
  
After Belgian waffles and a few cups of coffee, Remus and Sarah-Anne set out for Sirius' house, closing the front door behind them.  
  
"Okay," said Remus, "We'll be Apparrating to 370 Brifeci Lane -"  
  
"Ummm..." Sarah-Anne glanced down at her purse. "Remus? There's somethin' I didn' tell you."  
  
Remus sighed, leaning against the wall of his front porch. "It can't be that bad, Sare. What is it? Hurry, we need to get going."  
  
"Um, tha's the thing." Sarah-Anne bit her lip, looking guilty. "Remus, I haven't done magic in...ach, it must be fifteen years! My husban' didn't know I was a witch, and neither does me daughter. I've my wand, but I dinna know if tha' will do me any bit o' good."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.  
  
Sarah-Anne looked away. "I felt guilty. Forgettin' me friends, then forgettin' my upbringing."  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"I wanted to get away from it all.....see wha' it was like to be a normal human being. And when I met William, it was all she wrote." Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a strip of wood, battered and bruised. "Th' poor thing. I've not taken care o' it the way it should've been." She twirled it around her fingers lovingly, and pink and blue sparks shot out one end of it. "But, I guess I do have a lil' o' it left inside o' me."  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows. "As happy as I am that you can make sparks, I don't want you splinching yourself. We'll walk."  
  
-  
  
"Hermione? Hermione, are you in there?" Harry pounded on the door again. "Hello?!?!" He groaned. "Women!"  
  
"Harry, I'm directly behind you, dearest." Hermione smiled sweetly. "What was meant by the "Women!" comment?"  
  
"Joking, Herm," said Harry, grinning, leaning down to kiss her. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, since you're -" Her last words were smothered in a deep kiss. He always had a way of doing that, especially when she was spouting off history dates and Arithmancy formulas and such. "Hmmph."  
  
He pulled away, grinning. "I do have a way of doing that, don't I?"  
  
Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "What if I had been about to tell you, 'Fluffy's standing behind you!' or something of that sort? You'd be sorry you smothered my words then."  
  
"Yeah, but I'd die happy, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Harry Potter, you're impossible."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
-  
  
A/N -  
  
Hey....guess what I just realized? THIS CHAPTER HAS NO PLOT WHATSOEVER. Guess what? I don't give a flip. Flame me if you want, just increase my stress level. We're marching a show at an away game this Friday, and we don't know our flag routine to "Rock the Boat". WOO HOOO!!!!!!! And we don't know what count we're supposed to move around the field on and...sigh. And dumb-you-know-what-band-director-hippie-dude tells us to just "figure it out on your own." We've never marched before, so HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGURE IT OUT ON OUR OWN?!?!?!?! *breathes* Sorry. I'm venting. Anyways....  
  
The next chapter - probably a beginning of a plot. I really need to work on my character development...i.e. making it interesting. We begin to see a little of what Brennah Marisse, the new music professor, is like. A few more romantic moments with Harry and Hermione for the fun of it....and a possibility of the Opening Feast. I don't know. I've been a LITTLE busy as of late - pageant, Fine Arts staff, Beta staff, flagline, and to top things off, my birthday's TOMORROW!!! WOOOOOOOOO! I'll be fifteen! And last Friday was my one year anniversary of being on ff.net. *sniff* I'm getting emotional. I better go. *sob*  
  
Love to all -   
  
Alicia M. Jennings  
  
  



End file.
